1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test facility comprising a transmitter and a receiver for an automatic testing system for function testing of integrated circuits of differing technologies, whereby the input and output of the test specimen are connected to the same testing pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every test system must inherently generate the static and dynamic levels required for the test and offer the same to the test specimen. If, however, a test system is to be flexible, then it must generate as many levels as possible in order to be able to therewith simultaneously drive various circuit families. Hitherto, this was achieved in that the corresponding gate modules from the logic families to be tested are built up on a "connection component" and are respectively connected by relays. These modules are not short-circuit proof, which often leads to failures given the defective test specimens.